Seven Deadly Sins meets Demon Lord Tsunayoshi
by Bluebird100
Summary: As Mediolas and friends were traveling, they came across someone unexpected. DemonLord!Tsuna Strong!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:"Seven Deadly Sins" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

As Mediolas and friends continue traveling to find the other sins, Diana started to notice something wrong.

"Waha, what is going on here? Captain!" Diana shouted in a hurry.  
"Shut up, you giantic woman! There's no reason to shout! You're right next to us!" Ban exclaimed loudly, slamming the door open at the same time.

"What? I was calling for Captain, not you. So go away," countered Diana. Mediolas came out with Elizabeth.

"Now, now, cal...What is this?" While Mediolas tried to calm them down, but stopped to look at the senery. The trees, flowers, even the grass were all dry and wilted. "Hey, hey, what is going on?" Mediolas asked, "This is weird, the plants were fine just a while back."

"Oh, poor flowers, they were, no doupt, very pretty," Elizabeth said with a crestfallen face.

"That area of flowers seems fine, though," Diana said, surprising everyone.

"Ha ha ha. You got to be kidding me, there's no way flowers are not wilted, like these. You must be getting blind." Ban joked.

"Why you..."

"Now, now, calm down. Let's just check. Hawk Momma, if you would," Mediolas said. As they became closer to the patch of flowers, they realized Diana was right, so they went off of Hawk Momma, leaving her to bury herself in the ground. The movement awoken Hawk and he went out the bar.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Hawk shouted rushing to catch up to them, as he looked around. "Wah! What is this? Hey don't ignore me!"

"I'll explain it later, okay, Hawk-chan," replied Elizabeth.

"Okay!"

When they reach the flowers, they saw a brunet lying there, sleeping soundily. As Mediolas squat down to touch him, he reconize the person and jump back, panicing. The others looked surprised by his actions.

"What happen, Capt'n?" Ban asked.

"This is bad, We just encountered a demon and not a normal one, that's for sure," Mediolas exclaimed. Just as he said that, they turn to look at the brunet, lying there sleeping, that can hardly look like he can hurt a fly.

"Heh heh heh. Now, are sure you are right, Capt'n?" Ban asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Ban?" Mediolas asked with a serious face. Ban akwardly looked away.

"That right, Captain would never tell a lie like that. Isn't that right, Captain," Diana supporting Mediolas. Unknown to them, Elizabeth approached the brunet and found out he was freezing cold.

"Mediolas-sama, this person is freezing, we have to warm him up," exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Wha... Did you hear what Capt'n was saying?" Pointing at her.

"But..."

"Wait," everyone turned to Mediolas, "are you serious?"

"Hai!"

"Well then, we have no choice," his cheerful smile returned. At this Elizabeth's face brighten. As for the others, they face Mediolas with unbelieveable faces. "Alright, now we decieded to take him in. Whose going to carry him? It can't be me nor Elizabeth." Mediolas asked facing Ban and Diana. At this both of them refused, so he tied him to Hawk's back.

"W-W-W-Why me!" Hawk shouted in despair.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:"Seven Deadly Sins" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

After putting the mysterious man to bed with Elizabeth taking care of him, Mediolas and the rest of the group gather around a table in the bar except Diana, whose outside looking through the window.

"So, who is that person, Capt'n?" Ban asked impatiently leaning back on a chair that is threatening to fall. As he asked, everyone turned to face their captain. "Didn't you say he was a demon, so shouldn't we kill him instead of helping?"

"So this means that Captain was able identify the person's race without him telling you." Gowther stated while now everyone's attention is to him. "Does this mean that Captain is a demon or actually know the person?" Now this got them curious as they wait for an answer.

"You got me. It's true I'm a demon, but I don't know him personally," Mediolas replied.

"Huh. What do you mean by 'personally'?" King noticed.

"You see, the demon resting upstairs is the most strongest demon there is," nervously replying.

"Ehhh! What do you mean!?" Everyone shouted except Gowther as the hover over Mediolas except Diana.

"Does this mean he is stronger than Captain?" King getting nervous, while everyone just gasps at Mediolas just said. "W-Wait a second, is it okay to let him here, resting with Elizabeth taking care of him?"

"Ohh, it is okay," Mediolas replied calmly. "He is quite famous between us demons for being an angel in form of a demon."

"Huh, what's with that? Does that mean he is a kind demon?" Ban asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, according to the rumors, that is."

"So, it's just a rumor," Ban said losing all interest. "So, what are you are to do with him, Capt'n?"

"Well, just let him rest and we will know more about him when he wakes up," Mediolas stated.

"U-Um Captain, did you forget something like where are we going sleep, since now there are only one bed now?" King asked.

"Well, you do have a point and I don't want sleep on the floor," Ban said.

"If it really bother you," Mediolas started as the others listen intensely, "then figure it out on your own." Hopelessly as the other face palmed at their captain.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:"Seven Deadly Sins" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

As Mediolas talk to the rest, Elizabeth put the mysterious person on the top floor's bed and covered him up with a thick blanket. Then, Elizabeth sat on the chair beside the bed, waiting patiently and quietly for the brunet to wake up. Suddenly, there was a loud noise that came from the bar suprising Elizabeth and even making the sleeping person wake up.

"W-What's going on!?" The mysterious person asked panickly turning his head for any destruction happening. He stopped as he noticed that he was in an unknown place and that he was with a complete stranger. So he faced Elizabeth and studdered, "W-Who are you?"

"I-It's okay, you don't have to be causious and I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you," introducing herself to calm him.

"Nice to meet you, too. Where am I?" He asked still on guard.

""A-Ah, this is the top bedroom of a bar named Boar's Hat." As Elizabeth stand up, he became more wary. "I'm going to tell everyone else that you are awake, please rest here." After he nodded, she walked dowm the stairs, leaving the demon alone. When Elizabeth camme to the bar, she called, "Mediolas-sama!"

"Oh, Elizabeth, what are you doing here? What about the person?" Mediolas asked ignoring the way his comrads are looking at him.

"Well, he is awake, now," replied Elizabeth.

"Since he is awake, lets greet ourselves." Mediolas said as he went up the stairs with everyone following.

"W-Wait, won't he think we are all going to attack him if we are all going at once?" King stopping when he asked it, thinking it's not a good idea.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, you have me on your side, after all he won't attack me," Mediolas confinently said.

"W-What do you mean?" King not believing his captain. "Captain!" Mediolas ignoring the call from King, he entered the room where the demon is resting. As the brunet heard the door he tensed up, but immediately relaxed after seeing who opened the door.

"You're a demon, right?" The person asking slowly and causiously when Mediolas came sitting on the chair.

"Yeah. I'm a demon, so we are not going to attack you," Mediolas reassured. Now, turning to face King, "See no problem."

"Alright, alright, he's no harm!" King shouted at Mediolas.

"K-King-sama, calm down," Elizabeth calming him down. "Ah," Elizabeth realizing something important, "A-Ano, may you tell us your name?" Never being told his name.

"M-My name is Tsunayoshi, b-but everyone can call me Tsuna," Tsuna replied smiling a bit to group.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:"Seven Deadly Sins" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

After Tsuna introduce himself to the group, Mediolas turn to face the group.

"Now that we know his name, lets introduce ourselves," Mediolas declared cheerfully. Turning to face Tsuna, holding out a hand while saying, "I'm Mediolas, nice to meet you."

"Me, too. Nice to meet you," Tsuna shaking the hand nervously when everyone finished, Tsuna started too get of the bed, but got stopped by Elizabeth.

"You shouldn't get up, Tsuna-san," Elizabeth worriedly stated holding him back.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt. Also I need to get to the capital," Tsuna reassured.

"What are you going to do in the capital?" Mediolas asked curious of the reason.

"Capt'n, who cares, also if he isn't here then he doesn't need the bed," Ban said as he turn to leave the bedroom.

"H-Hey, Ban are you saying we leave him?" King asked following him. Just then Tsuna was looking at both Ban and King.

"Undead Ban and Fairy King Harlequin, right?" Tsuna questioned. As their names were said, both turned around to face the demon. "Ban has fought a demon while King's home was destroyed by one," now facing quite angry Sins.

"Why do you know that!?" Ban angrily asked, "Wait a minute, did you tell the demon to attacked the forest?" Ban accusing Tsuna.

"I-Is that true, Tsuna?" King nervously asked.

"Of course not, no one expected the demon to go there, but I do know that someone was trying to summon a demon and it appeared in the forest," Tsuna calmly explaining like there is no danger coming from Ban.

"That better be true!" Ban pointing to Tsuna.

"That is your job to believe or not to believe what I said."

"Oh, that reminds me how do you know about Ban and me?" King asked determine for an answer since the demon didn't seem to know Captain and he is a demon while we're not.

"That was bothering me, too. How come you know about them, but not your own clansmen?" Mediolas asked.

"Of course I know Mediolas," facing him and stated, "You are one of the powerful demons, ranking at #49."

"That right," confirming the the ranking. While the others looked confused. So Mediolas told them, "There is a ranking where the demons find out how strong they are against each other."

"W-Wait a minute, does that mean there are other 48 demons stronger than you!?" Ban asked loudly.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:"Seven Deadly Sins" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" doesn't belong to me!_

That answer seemed to be odvious to Mediolas, but the rest of the group couldn't there would many more demons that are much more powerful than their own captain. Althought they knew one thing was that the demon that stands above all is the one right before them, so they have to be more causious than ever.

Turning to face Tsuna, Mediolas asked, "Why are you in this world, Tsuna?" Now everyone turn to him for answer.

"Hm..." Tsuna thought about wether or not to tell them, but they did help him, "Well I can tell you, but no one else will find out, alright." While everyone agree on the terms, they don't understand why the reason. "I came here because I need to find the two demons that came here."

"W-Wait a moment, you said two, so there are more than one here that may be destroying other villages as we speak," King realized that there could be a chance that destroyed village are over the world.

"That can't be," Elizabeth said covering her mouth thinking what's happening to those villages.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that because both are dead," Tsuna reassured King and Elizabeth smiling at how good-hearted they are for worrying about others.

"So," Mediolas started making Tsuna turn to face him, "do you know where to go to look for those demon?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then, where are you going?" Mediolas asking, so they know where the demons are.

"The capital."

"Eh!"

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:"Seven Deadly Sins" and "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" doesn't belong to me!_

* * *

That was unexpected, after all who would believe that dead demons are in he capital. What concerns them is how Tsuna know this information, but Ban doesn't trust him one bit.

"That's impossible because last time I saw the demon, it was in the forest," stated Ban. Now his statement made King confused.

"H-Hold on, I never a demon in my forest when I went back." What King said made everyone think about it being in the capital.

"It was in forest King, don't lie," Ban not believing what King said.

"It wasn't a lie!" King said angrily when Ban accused him of lying.

"Calm down King and Ban think, if it's there when you were there. Then before King came, someone must have moved it," Mediolas reasoned.

"That's right," Tsuna capturing everyone's attention, "so, how far is the capital from here?"

"Oh, it is quite far from here," Elizabeth kindly answered, then suggested, "how about if you come with us to the capital?" This got some complaints, but were kept to themselves.

"Is that fine with everyone?" Tsuna sensing someone's displeasure.

"Of course, right everyone?" Elizabeth asked everyone and they nodded making it final that a demon name Tsuna is going to travel with them.

"Thank you very much, everyone," Tsuna smiling at the group.

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._


End file.
